parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 6 - We Got The First Mask After Defeating Arry For James and Arrived At The Menhir Hills
Here is part six of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas arrives, but tumbles upside down, and lands in front of Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) * Stepney: Welcome back, Thomas! * Thomas: (confused) So, did you guys figure it? Are you the real king? * Stepney: Uh... we're a little more organised now. (swaps the crown to Bill as he walks past him with Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand behind him, in front of Thomas, who is now pleased) * Bill: Listen carefully. There's a small problem. The diesels are also looking for the masks. (swaps the crown to Ben and walks past him and right to the back) * Ben: And to stop you, they've closed access to the first mask. And if you have 100 lums, we will open the door for you. (swaps the crown to Bash and walks past him all the way to the back) * Bash: Great! You've collected enough lums to pass through! (swaps the crown to Dash and walks past him. Thomas walks by the logging locos and twin engines) * Dash: Before you go, I must say something to you. Thomas, the masks are watched over by very powerful guards, remember? * Thomas: (puts his hands on the door and turns around, astonished, after Dash walks past Ferdinand and gives him the crown) Guards?! Oh no! * Ferdinand: Oh yes! That's right! Bertie ordered them to eliminate all intruders! You ought to defeat and grab hold of all the masks! * Stepney: (walks around to the front and gets the crown back from Ferdinand, who walks to the back) One last thing, remember to collect lots of lums. The second door will only let you through if you bring us 300. (Thomas pushes the doors open and lands in the Sanctuary of Water and ice) * (Thomas walks to the sea, but dips his toe into the water, and shivers. He shoots a cage to free three yellow lums, jumps over a crab, and past a pirahna, gets the yellow lums, turns back, shoots a Den, who tries to shoot him when he shoots him and kills the pirahna and gets his toe bitten by the crab. Thomas bandages his foot while shooting Den and force pulls and throws him into the sea before he climbs up the stairs to collect more yellow lums and enters a storage room where he swims under the sea. He swims into a deep sea cave to collect an orange lum and more red lums and blue lums to help him breathe. He climbs out of the water and grabs the second Glob Crystal, then looks up, but shoots a cage to free three more lums, before he goes back into the water, swims out of the deep sea cave, and jumps onto the top of another part. He climbs up while collecting more yellow lums and jumps over a wall into the outside) * (Thomas collects a green lum and hurries down the stairs to collect a red lum and hurries to the blocked entrance to the first mask before Den shows up out of the water and blocks his way) * Den: A pathetic move, huh?! That's good! You are no match for me! (tries to fry Thomas with his force lightning, but when Thomas grabs his force lightning, he backfires the force lightning on Den, who is suddenly getting electrocuted, force grabbed by Thomas's hands, and being force thrown into the sea below again. Thomas dusts his hands and grabs both Den's red lums) * Thomas: Hmph! So predictable. (races up the right path to collect an orange lum and grabs a powder keg and throws it at the right door. He races up the steep hill on the right path until he finds an orange sphere before Toby shows up) * Toby: Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by the A button, and can throw it in front of you, by using the B button too. Put the same spheres onto bases and the temple will open. If you lose one, go back where you last held it. I'm sure you'll find it there again. (leaves as Thomas grabs the orange sphere and takes it all the way down the stairs and out where the doors are blocked. Thomas puts the orange sphere onto its same base and hurries back up the right path to take the next powder and takes it to the next door) * (Thomas throws the keg at the left door and hurries through the inside to pick up the blue sphere and takes it back to its blue base and puts it onto its blue pyramid before the doors open. The doors open up to Thomas's astonishment with some bats flying as he hurries up through the tunnel and goes all the way up to collect twelve more lums before he enters the dark room. He arrives at a high slope and goes onto it and collects only four red lums and grabs a yellow lum. He slows down, but misses a yellow lum, grabs three yellow lums when he jumps over the gaps, then grabs another yellow lum when he jumps over more gaps, and jumps over the gaps to collect three more yellow lums, until he arrives before he hears a voice that surprises him) * Iron Arry: Who is that that dares disturb the tranquility of this place?! * Thomas: Uh, but, I'm Thomas! * Iron Arry: Thomas?! The name means nothing to me! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!? * Thomas: I'll have to gather together the four masks and bring Bertie back. This is my last chance to chase the pirates away. * Iron Arry: How was I to know that you weren't simply a thief? Only your strength and bravery can convience me. Prepare to fight! (activates his red lightsaber as Thomas activates his two lightsabers) * Narrator: The two warriors lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Thomas's sabers cut through Iron Arry body. But the iron diesel was no longer there. He had dissapeared. * Thomas: (switches off his lightsabers) Yahoooo! (walks up the steep slope until he reaches the very top and goes around the stairs over the entrance to the first mask to collect a red lum and the last yellow lum before he jumps down and heads into the first masks's temple. He grabs three red lums and walks slowly up until he comes to a halt and finds that nothing happened) There's a stone. Hmm... Nothing's happening. (gasps as his circle in his vest activates the lightning bolts on the stone as both of them occur together to contact the stone on top of the other to move out of the way. Suddenly, to Thomas's astonishment, popping out from the stone is the first mask. Thomas climbs onto the first stone, grabs the first mask, and raises it up in the air. Thomas finally vanishes away and arrives at a strange hideout and looks at the mask until he hears a voice that makes him alarmed. Thomas walks to a bus on a stone statue standing firm) * Bertie: Welcome! I am Bertie, the spirit of the world. Ah, I see that you have found the first of my four masks. For now, I am far away, and can only speak in dreams. But if you bring me the last three masks, I will awaken and help you to fight the diesels. (grabs the first mask from a pleased Thomas and places it on the first stone of his statue. He makes a magic spiral door for Thomas, who waves goodbye, and is sucked in, before he vanishes) Be strong. Our world's destiny is in your hands. (the shot pans on the first mask as Thomas arrives at the Menhir Hills) * Toby: Hey, be careful! This place is guarded by a walking shell. (Thomas looks ahead and is alarmed when he sees a walking shell appear) It seems you can tame him by tiring him out. * Thomas: Thanks for the tip! * Toby: No problem. (The walking shell charges at Thomas, who hides behind the menhir trees, and escapes from him when he tires himself out. Thomas shoots a switch, but shoots the shell to bits, and jumps down a hole to shoot a cage to free an orange lum and collect it. He climbs back out and walks up to the shell and manages to tame him running around by tiring him out) * Thomas: (hops onto the shell) Go! (the shell charges over the spikes before Thomas jumps off and lets the shell hit a wall before Toby shows) * Toby: Bravo! You've managed to tame the missile. Press B to accelerate and A to jump off the missile. Warning: You cannot jump off the missile if you accelerate. (vanishes as Thomas now busts a cage to free and collect another orange lum before he enters an unknown area inside to collect an orange lum, only to be met by Den and Dart, who have just been aided and gotten better. After grabbing a green lum, Thomas activates his two lightsabers as Den and Dart start shooting their shots with their guns at Thomas, who easily defeats them with his new force lightning skills and weakens them both. Thomas hurries into an unknown area and collects another orange lum by busting a cage open before he hurries back out and jumps down a hole) Category:Daniel Pineda